


killing adam in 50 different ways

by lemonman



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Adam dies, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, My First AO3 Post, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tea, adam slander, not really - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonman/pseuds/lemonman
Summary: the fic everyone needed and everyone deserved. as the title says - i’ll be killing adam 50 different times for 50 days because i’m so hot.
Comments: 55
Kudos: 193





	killing adam in 50 different ways

**Author's Note:**

> cringe

Adam sipped cautiously on a piping hot cup of tea he’d just ordered. He was dressed in his civilian clothes, yet he was easily recognisable by his ugly blue hair. 

A super hot waiter stepped out of the small cafe and outside to the seating area where Adam’s gross ass was sat enjoying himself.

“Anything else, sir?” the waiter hid his disgust well. His hands held a firm grip on the serving thing that waiters have. It was quite heavy, definitely weighty enough to knock a person out. Perhaps even kill them.

“Ah no thank you, I’m finished here.” How disgusting. However, his stupid rich not a pedo fancy man facade was not enough to fool the waiter.

“I can’t wait to see my Eve skate tonight, my little La-“ His sentence was cut off abruptly. The waiter had had enough. He raised his serving platter and crashed it hard against Adam’s stupid head. The force left the ugly parasite collapsed on the floor, bleeding profusely.

The tea he had been enjoying spilt all over the floor and his unmoving body. The cup shattered on impact. The waiter took this as an opportunity to collect all the money Adam had been carrying - he needed cash for damage compensation anyway.

Adam cried out in pain but nobody came to help his ugly ass. He died.

Reki had seen the whole thing, seeing Adam helped literally just fucking die had helped him a lot. He was gone, now Langa couldn’t get hurt.

Reki ran to Langa’s house and they made up again and the show continued to queer bait us for another 3 episodes. 

‘Oh oh let’s keep the feelings’ the stupid palm trees did their stupid dance despite there being a whole entire murder

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys its me i’m the waiter


End file.
